Abroad the Wide World
by Zurla Adams
Summary: AU Hetalia. Basic storyline, Hetalia Academy goes Ouran. I guess. Let's see if I can pull this off, and if so, where can this lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Now see here, I have this weird affiliation for Ouran crossovers. I just love them. I'm sure other people do too, because it is pretty popluar and high up on the list. I just decided to make a start to a crossover, even though I still have plenty left to finish. But since I do not have any shame whatsoever, I'm just going to go ahead and start another one, crossed over with (AU academy style) Hetalia, nonetheless.**

**With all due respect, I give to you, a cliche-induced, half-ass crossover that willl most likely go unfinished.**

**Unless, of course, I suddenly fancy it, then it will continue.**

**Anywhoodle, here we go.**

"This is the most stupid idea you have ever had Alfred, and trust me, you have had some pretty idiotic ideas."

"Relax, dude, this will be fun. Kiku said he had some relative there, so I'm sure he'll be able to hook us up with some pretty rad experiences. " The American pulled down his suitcase hood and sat on top of it, trying to close the obviously overflowing package.

With a grunt it clicked shut. "And dude, come on, I heard they have some pretty cute Japanese chicks over in Ouran." He nudged the Brit with a wink.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to pack his own suitcase, "Well, I'm sure you'll find what ever your horny needs desire over there. It's just I don't see why-" he paused as he lifted a wrapper out of his sock drawer.

He turned around slowly, "Alfred."

"Yuh."

"What is this?"

"Uh... Looks like a quarter pounder."

"I know. I mean what is it doing with my socks?"

"Maybe it was lonely."

Arthur closed his eyes and crumpled up the peice of garbage, intaking a deep breath. "Alfred. I told you, what, fifty-seven times? I told you fifty-seven times that I do not want any of your stuff, mixing in and contaminating my belongings. _Especially_ your trash."

"Sorry."

"Funny, you don't look at all sorry."

"Are you callin' me a liar?"

"Well, you are aren't you?"

"Now look here-!"

As Alfred was beginning to raise his voice, the door flew open opening with an ever so obnoxious _slam!_

"Good evening everyone~!"

The mood immeidiantly turned from hostile to annoyance and the french man pranced in, a cat-like smile gracing his features.

The annoyance was more obviously emitting from Arthur, "Sod off you bloody frog. Can't you see we are in the middle of something?"

The man only laughed, waving his hand a tad as if to wave the tension away, "You guys can save your sexual frustrations for another time." Completely ignoring thier protests, he went on, "So, what are you planning on doing once you fellows get to Japan? I know what I'm doing`"

"We all bloody know what you're going to be doing, Francis." Arthur snapped, turning around to continue packing, "We all know you're only going to try to shag as many girls around the world-"

"I only shag the ones I love!"

"Which is everyone and every_thing_!"

Francis paused and winked at him, " Touche."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well _I'm _going for the educational experience, unlike you two." And as he said that, he threw in some books with his boxers, "And I hope something life changing will happen."

Alfred snorted, "You think too much."

"You think too little."

"You think of bad comebacks."

"You think of-"

"Ladies! There is plenty enough of me to go around."

They kicked Francis out then and there and decided to go to sleep.

**This is super, **_**super**_** short, I know. but I guess it's a teaser? I don't know. I want to add more to it, but I'm not sure.**

**Good lord. **

**Please review. I'll even put this face up to show how desperate I am :33**

**Review, I put up more chapters. Don't review, I'll probably still put up more chapters, but I would perfer you review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha~ru~hi~!"

Haruhi shighed and immediantly braced herself for the blonde to crash into her, spinning her around and laughing like a madman. She smiled gentle when he was done and chuckled, "Hi Hunny-sempai. What's going on?"

Hunny junmped off of her and ran to Mori, who, of course, wasn't very far behind him. He grinned and beckoned forward, "Tama-chan wants us to have a meeting right now. He says he has something inportant to say!" He pouted, "I hope it's not bad news." he said as Mori patted him on the back.

Haruhi shook her head, rearranging her books in her arms, "I'm sure it's nothing _that _important." She brushed some hair out of her face. "It's probably some idiotic idea that he came up with. Some idea that can not wait till actual meeting time." She rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Whatever it is, he's really excited about it."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up, coming out from the class.

Haruhi shook her head, "He's excited about _everything._"

The twins shrugged.

"... so there will be these new students coming in for the semester. Exchange students from an international academy in Italy, and Tamaki has happily volenteered us for the job of housing these guests." Kyouya looked at the shocked faces of the host club, clearly unimpressed with the Host kings' decisions.

They all turned to Tamaki.

"_**Tono!**_"

_"__**Sempai!**_"

"_**Tamaki!**_"

Tamaki flinched at the yelling, curling up in a ball of shame.

Hikaru, exasperated, said, "You could have, y'know, _asked _us before saying something like that!"

Tamaki was on the verge of tears, "Well I was- I JUST WANTED TO HELP, OKAY?"

Haruhi slammed her hands on the table, "Tamaki-sempai! You know I don't have room in my house!"

"HAURHI! I'M SO SORRY! LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU-"

"Wait- NO! GET AWAY!"

"REDCARD REDCARD! TONO'S A PERVERT!"

Kyouya sat back watching th events unfold. He knew this would happen. He already has the guest room ready before Tamaki even said anything. He even already has an idea of who he wants to house, and which ones that were going to who's house. Haruhi, of course, was going to house only one person. And she was going to agrgee with this, due to a certain bribery he was going to make.

He had this all planned out.

What he didn't plan on though, was the personalities of the newcomers.

**Um... so yeah... This is really short too... Because I really don't know who to make the lead characters in this story. I would continue, but I need help. So for those of you who want in, feel free to leave a message! c: Things will definatly be much longer once have everything settled.**

**But for now, enjoy this half-assness. c:**

**Oh, and P.S., sorry for any mistakes I made. :S and please please please help me out on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still have no freaking idea where I'm going with this. This is like a train that is going out of control because the driver passed out and I'm the only one who has the most vague idea on how to drive a train, and everyone is counting on me to save them all so now I just plan on pushing all these random buttons and pulling all these levers that I have no clue on what they do in hopes that something good happens.**

**Yeah. Just like that. And just because everyone is counting on me, but I have no clue on what to do, I am going to do just that. Let the train crash begin.**

"… And this is Haruhi Fujioka, first year, and newest member of the host club."

Haruhi blinked at the sound of her name before stepping forward and bowing, smiling like the host she was, "Hello."

"Nice ta' meet ya!" The excited American jumped forward and shook her hand eagerly, "My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

Haruhi jumped at the sudden exclamation, but regained herself and calmed the exchange down a bit, "It's very nice to meet you." She answered with a smile.

"Now, if you were to please choose who you would like to stay with, they will provide you with everything you need. Ah, but the exception is Haruhi. She can only take one person, due to her-" Kyouya paused, "Social standing."

Haruhi inwardly hissed and cursed at him under her breath, "_Damn why does he have to make it seem so bad?_"

"It's okay, I'll go with her!"

The entire room got quiet.

"YOU BLOODY MORON HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THAT THAT'S A BOY?"

"Wait-" Alfred looked at Haruhi with wide eyes, "That's a-"

"OF COURSE HARUHI IS A MAN," The twin hurried over, "WITH THIS TONED CHEST, SHORT HAIR-"

"AND HE'S WEARING THE BOYS UNIFORM, " Tamaki exclaimed, "WHAT GIRL WEARS A BOYS UNIFORM?"

"ONE THAT IS DISGUISING HERSELF AS A BOY THAT WHO!"

"BUT OBVIOUSLY HE ISN'T A GIRL WHO IS DISGUISING HERSELF AS A BOY NO WAY!"

"NOT AT ALL."

"HOW RIDICULOUS."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" They cackled together, leaving the laughter to echo off the walls and the quietness to settle over the room like a blanket.

Tamaki and the twins held tight onto Haruhi.

The rest stared.

"Um," Arthur cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "You were saying?" He turned to Kyouya.

"Ah, yes. Please choose your host."

"So, do you walk to school everyday?"

"Yes, but sometimes, like when it's raining, I take the bus."

"Where the nearest McDonalds?"

"Uh, about a twenty minute walk from here-"

"OKAY LETS GO THEN."

"Wait, what-"

Too late. he was already halfway down the block.

**Not even four hundred words. Boo me. I am aware of that.**

**As for the pairing…**

**Shhh, just come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi took in a deep breath, and counted to three, then proceeded to slam her head on her desk. It was last period before she had to take her newfound guest to her place. Then she had to find a place for him to sleep. And then she had to tell her father. And then she'd have to figure out a way to conceal her secret from a boy that would be living no less than ten feet away from here at all times for the next semester.

Oh boy.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi peeked at Kaoru, who sat beside her and was looking at her with a concerned gaze.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to control this situation." She shook her head, "I don't even know if the whole ordeal was worth the money Kyouya is promising me."

Kaoru shrugged and leaned back, "I don't think it is; I think he should offer you more."

"But its way more than enough!" She rolled her eyes, "For my 'social standings' anyway." She crossed her arms and looked out the window, thinking.

Kaoru looked up at the ceiling, thinking also, "Well, my guest is decent. Sure, he doesn't seem like much fun, but he's going to come around."

Hikaru grinned, "He's _definitely _ going to come around."

The twins proceeded to high five.

A little while later, Haruhi was meeting the excited American outside the school. He was waiting for her, bouncing up and down and greeting her with a bright smile and a wave when she approached.

"Hey dude! Thought you'd never show!" He ran over to her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Haruhi gave a small smile and muttered, "Class ended seven minutes ago-"

"I don't know about you but I'm starved!" Alfred exclaimed, cutting her off. He head swerved and his smile got even bigger as he saw a familiar Brit "Arthur!" he called, waving, "Over here! Come to McDonalds with me and Harroohee!"

Haruhi nudged out from underneath his arm and looked at the disgruntled young man walking towards them. He seemed to have a few of his clothing articles out of place and his hair was up on one side.

"Those bastards took my boxers." He said as he walked up to the two.

Alfred just started laughing and Haruhi knitted her eyebrows, "The twins? Already?"

"Yes already." He sneered, looking behind him, "I have no clue what they're going to do with them, but I hope I get them back. They were my favorites." He turned back to Haruhi, "I can't believe I'm saying this but they're worse than honkey over here."

Haruhi's hand flew to her mouth the muffle a giggle while Alfred stopped laughing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means you moron?"

"Are you trying to start something?"

"Well I'm not trying to end something."

"You know for a person who brags about having proper language 24/7 I'm surprised you can't come up with a better comeback-"

"HEY how about that McDonads?!" Haruhi interjected. The two stopped and stared at her, Alfreds face brightening up after two seconds but Arthur speaking first.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, see, Alfred is American-"

"That's ok." Haruhi said quickly, putting up her hands, "I understand. Lets just go and get some cheeseburgers." She smiled and turned to start walking.

Alfred looked at Arthur slowly, "Yeah, lets." And punched him in the arm and ran to catch up with Haruhi.

Arthur swore and turned back to the school to go get his belongings from the twins. As he was walking he spotted the flamboyant blonde guy from the host club chatting it up with Francis.

He walked over and he felt his annoyance radar go up as he got closer. He heard the familiar ramblings of the French language, and he regretted ever starting towards them. But before he had a chance to turn away and book it, Francis had already spotted him and waved him over excitedly.

"Arthur, you will not believe this, this man is French, and French and raised!" Francis grinned at Tamaki, who also looked as excited. Arthur looked at him with a roll of his eyes.

"Pleasure." He muttered, turning to France again, "Have you any idea where Kiku is?"

"Oh. Kiku? Isn't he the one staying with Kyoya?" Tamaki interjected, "He's probably with him, he left not long ago."

Arthur looked at the prince and nodded, thanking both of them and saying goodbye to Tamaki and insulting Francis.

Leaving the two behind, he rushed back into the school, wondering why did he ever agree to this whole trip to begin with.

**A/N: Lmao thank for reading, I think what im gonna do with this is section off each household per chapter, and explain the daily lifestyle they will go through. I'll throw in stereotypical anime high school things like dances, festivals, a beach chapter, red and white day, and all that stuff that's traditionally Japanese according to my knowledge of anime, which is actually pretty bad and I should look up regular Japanese traditions but instead im just gonna go off of what I know now. Which is not a lot. Sorry.**

**Maybe they'll take a trip to America, WHO KNOWS ITS FANFICTION.**

**So yeah lmao thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're not rich?"

Haruhi looked up to the sky in annoyance, "No, sorry."

Alfred noticed Haruhi's distaste for the question and got a little nervous. Honestly, he was trying to make a good impression on this person. He wanted Haruhi to at least like him If they were to spend the next semester together.

Alfred kicked a pebble and shook his head, "Oh no need to apologize, I'm not rich either." Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm only in my academy because of scholarships."

Haruhi looked up at him, "Oh yeah? Me too." She shrugged, "I actually got the only one they were giving out at the time."

Alfred looked back at her, impressed, "Oh yeah? You must be really smart. Was the entrance exam hard? Yo, you must be the smartest in your grade then!"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "I have to have the highest grades in order to keep my scholarship. And the exam was not the hardest I ever took." She shrugged, and Alfred grinned.

"You must be going into something hardcore. What are you, trying to become a tycoon or something? Trying to get it good with the rich folk so you have connections and stuff?" Alfred nodded, "Good plan, that's what I'd do."

Haruhi laughed, "Ha, no, not at all, I wouldn't even know how to do that. That's Kyoya's sort of thing, honestly. No, I'm aiming to be a lawyer."

"A lawyer? That sounds boring." Alfred realized how that sounded and blabbed, " I mean, it's your choice, I just don't, I mean, I wouldn't be able to- it could be fun- I guess-"

Haruhi shook her head, "Don't apologize, I know it's not what everyone would imagine their dream job to be, but it's mine." She smiled, "I want to be a great lawyer, just like my mother was."

Alfred looked at her. He noticed the use of 'was' but didn't say anything. There was a pause. He grew nervous and decided to change the subject, "So, wheres the nearest McDonalds around here huh?" He chuckled forcefully, but Haruhi didn't seem to notice.

"It's about five blocks from here. Kind of far, but I don't really eat that kind of stuff usually." She stopped and turned, "This is where I live anyway." She turned towards an apartment complex and started up the stairs.

Alfred followed obediantly and watched as she struggled for he- his keys. After a second he turned and admired the view from the second story. He stared at the faded pink walls peeping over all the buildings around the small apartment complex in the distance. It was much more crowded than the usual neighbourhoods he was used to at home, everything seemed to be tucked away so neatly, everything in its place. It kind of represented Kikus personality in a way, he thought. Neat. Purposeful. Orderly.

"Welcome to my home."

Alfred turned to the boy smiling with his hand out, an inviting guesture that made him nod politely and smile back as he walked into his new residence for the next six months.

_This is such bullshit._

It was 10 degrees on this unusually cool spring day, so the temperature in this shiny black Caddy was cranked up a bit. He was wearing a nine piece suit. There are two incredibly attractive twins on either side of him, both of whom decided to "fall asleep" on either of his shoulders, and both of whom had the body temperature of Satan himself. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on the line of his hair underneath his bangs.

And he is too much of a god damned gentleman to interrupt their slumber and ask to open up a god damned window.

_They are my host family. I can manage this car ride for another twenty minutes. _

He turned his head carefully to stare out the window, and watched as the car stopped at a red light and pedestrians crossed in waves of people. Due to the how late they had to stay at the school because of their late arrival, the sun was just lowering over the tall buildings around them. The streetlights had come on and they burned brightly. They reflected off the glass building so he could see the reflection of the tinted window of the car.

He strained the spy himself in the reflection, but just as he was able to make out a figure, the light turned green and the car jerked forward. Arthurs head smacked back a bit, and he didn't even realize he leaned forward.

The seat was a bit cool actually. He left his head on the headrest and closed his eyes.

a/n no idea hahahahahaahahahhahahaa


	6. Chapter 6

Francis studied the painting in the main corridor of Tamaki's mansion. The two young girls playing in a forest on a swing was simple. He stepped closer and leaned to look at the dots forming the bigger picture.

Tamaki stepped next to him, seemingly out of nowhere, "You like art?" He smiled as he spoke in Francis' and his native language, a warm feeling spreading though out him as the familiar words rolled off tongue.

Francis looked at him and raised his brow, "Like?" He stood up straight and looked at the portrait before him, "I adore it. When I was still studying in France I would actually try to visit the Louvre one or twice a week." He chuckled and looked down, "Even if that meant skipping class." He shrugged, "Got in trouble more times than I can count for it too."

"It's understandable if it's for something you love." Tamaki smiled and paused, looking at the large picture, "It's a real Monet." His eyes sparkled as he looked at Francis, who seemed lost in thought.

Francis looked at him, surprise in his eyes, "It is? I mean, I thought it was, but, how?" His eyes took in the painting again, "This must have been a fortune to get, and even If you got it on the black market, still would cost more than a million."

"It was. I had to convince my father to let me get it." Tamaki's lips formed into a watery smile, "I reminds me of my mother. She loved Monet. Taught me all about him too, along with the piano."

Francis smiled, "She sounds like a lovely woman." He wanted to ask where she was, but he refrained. He saw the pain in his eyes when he talked of her, and he saw how torn he was, and didn't want to pry, but Tamaki spoke.

"She was." He nodded softly, "She still lives in France actually."

Francis looked at him, curiosity getting the best of him, "She doesn't live here?"

Tamaki didn't look at him, "It's a complicated situation. My dad doesn't live here either. This is the guest house." Tamaki laughed, "I guess it's better that way, you won't have to meet him, or my grandmother. That would be a conversation I would much rather save you from."

Before Francis could comprehend what he was saying and ask why, Tamaki was walking away.

"Are you hungry? Let's go to the kitchen, I can introduce your to the staff in there. They're awfully nice." He said, not looking back.

Francis stared at his blonde head from behind, pausing for a moment and thinking of the information Tamaki let out, and wondering what could have happened between his family to have such a sad reaction when talking about them.

Francis glanced back up at the painting, the soft evening light beginning to touch the edges from the window gave it a calm feeling. A sudden feeling of melancholy flooded him before he turned away and followed the younger man, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

**A/N: Sooo love France, love France as a character, love serious France, love love love. Tamaki is a perfect human in every form and he needs to be protected all the time. **

**Yes yes**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is an obvious move on our part, we must celebrate the arrival of our foreign guest! Revel in it!"

"I guess, but on such short notice I'm going to have to pull some strings…" Kyouya wrote down some shit in his notebook and closed it with a snap, making Haruhi, who was sitting beside him, jump a bit in surprise. Hikaru and Koaru snorted at the exchange, which in turn gave them a side eye from the girl. "And since it's such short notice, I'm afraid we cannot have a theme."

Tamaki sighed and crossed his hands under his chin, "I guess we will have to live with that."

Kyouya looked at him in annoyance and got up from the meeting table, "I'm going to call the caterer."

Haruhi watched him leave and then looked at Tamaki, "I need to go home for an hour, my dad is expecting me to do some chores before tonight."

"Fine, fine," Tamaki got up and held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes, "But if you really need help with those chores, I will gladly send over one of my maids to help you clean." He held her hand, "I don't want those precious hands to get all calloused with labor."

Haruhi made a face and yanked her hands away from him, "No thanks, I'm fine." She turned and picked up her bag, "I'll see you guys later."

Hikaru called after her. "Two hours."

"No more, no less." Koaru continued, "We need to style your hair and get you fitted before the dance."

"Noted." Haruhi muttered. She pushed the big doors and stepped into the hallway, and spotted two familiar figures walking down the hallway. "Hey Honey, Mori." She called, not stopping to talk and walking the other way.

Mori nodded solemnly in response and the older of the two gave a cheery, "Hello!" and a wave.

She continued walking, and as she reached the outer doors of the school, her phone rang. Groaning, she answered quickly, "Sempai, I told you I need to head home right away, it's a twenty minute walk-"

"Turn around."

Stopping at the sound of a voice that obviously wasn't Tamaki's, she whirled around. She glanced around and sighed, "Alfred, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be looking at-"

"HEY!"

She jumped at the loudness in her ear and looked up. On the ceiling there was a little door that opened to the attic, and in that door was a head of a certain American who was now climbing through to reach the chandelier-

"Oh god," Haruhi muttered, putting down the phone. "ALFRED GET DOWN-"

"PARKOUR"

The screams that emitted from his and Haruhi's mouth were deafening when he jumped the twenty foot drop from the chandelier.

Haruhi ran to catch him (afterwards realizing how bad that would have been for the both of them afterwards if she had succeeded) but only getting there in time for him to roll into her after he made a successful summersault landing.

They both fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of both of them. Haruhi swore she saw her life flash before her eyes when he knocked her over, and she was going to make sure Alfred saw the same.

She sat up, breathing heavily and turned to Alfred. "What-"

"That was fun, take me to the hospital."

X

On the other side of the school, the twins were making their way to the south exit of the school, passing by the many libraries the school had to offer.

Koaru stepped in sync with his brother, like always, and stared at the concerned look Hikaru was giving the ground. They walked like that for the whole length to their pickup spot, and as Hikaru reached to open the door to their limo, Koaru placed a hand on the door.

"Hikaru, what are you thinking?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

Hikaru turned to look at him, and Koaru was actually surprised at the amount of worry in his eyes.

"Do you think these new exchange students will ruin everything that we've made?"

Koaru stared at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hikaru-"

"And don't tell me that I shouldn't worry about every single new person that comes into our lives." Hikaru shrugged off his hand and opened the door, "These new guys are different, I can feel it."

He slammed the door and Kaoru sighed. He walked around to the other side of the car, and placed a hand on the handle, and looked ahead. He spotted Haruhi and the American transfer student slowly making their way across the courtyard. He stared at them for a split two seconds then opened the door.

Koaru didn't need to say anything to Hikaru the whole ride home, because he knew he was right. These people were different.

A/N: From the look of where I'm taking this this is going to be a drama, so I guess you guys should get prepared for some angst and heartbreak.

Jk but seriously


End file.
